A Very Merry Negaduck Christmas
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: A new spin on the classic tale of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, but with Negaduck instead, doing what he does best as he sets out to destroy St. Canard this year...


_Author's Note: I can't believe I even wrote this. Lately i've been rewatching the old Darkwing Duck reruns online (a beloved favorite of my childhood), and while I was working on my mom's christmas project today (that's right it was my mom's project, but she making me work on it) this crazy story idea crossed my mind._

_While your reading the story, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Christmas, I go nuts over it every year. I love putting up decorations, putting on some of that repetitive Christmas music, spending time with the family, giving to people, and everytime I walk by one of those Salvation Army people who ding the bell, I HAVE to give them something, or I feel guilty about it if I don't. Even every year I put some Christmas themed desktop picture on my computer, today's picture happens to be a Christmas-themed Cardcaptor Sakura one. At the same time i'm also a big-time Negaduck fan (one of the best villains ever, he's just as awsome as Light Yagami from Death Note. There both psychopaths too!....er, I think I have issues). So if i'm going to have Negaduck in a Christmas story, I might as well stay true to his character and have him do what he does best, yet also end it like how any Christmas story should. Plus, I also wanted to try a different kind of writing style this time. (A similar style you would see in story books, complete with rhyme.)_

_Anyways, hope you all enjoy my short spur of the moment fanfic as my Christmas present to you and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! (If you are interested, I'm also in the process of working on another Darkwing story which is much longer than this one, which I wrote before this. It will even have Negaduck in it as well later on, starting at chapter 3.)_

* * *

As we begin our story, we are greeted to the sight of Gosalyn sitting in a rather large red chair next a a warm fireplace surrounded by Christmas decorations. She was dressed quite fittingly for the holiday season, with a warm sweater and a santa hat on her head.

"Greetings fanfiction readers!" she said cheerily, " I'm your host Gosalyn Mallard. Tonight we have a special presentation for you all, just in time for the Holiday season, and the author of this story asked me to narrate it." The special was interrupted when Darkwing suddenly appeared, "Hold it! SailorCardKnight didn't ask you to narrate the story, she asked me to, she only wanted you to open it." "But dad, I thought I was going to narrate it too."

Sorry Gosalyn, this author wrote, I really was just going to have you open it, Darkwing really is going to be the one who will narrate it.

"Aw man, this blows!" Gosalyn said as she folded her arms and sat on the chair, pouting.

Ready to finally start the real story now Darkwing? , the author asked him.

Darkwing pulled up a wooden chair from nowhere and sat down next to the chair Gosalyn was in and pulled out the script, "Ready as ever"...

---

Everyone in St. Canard loved Christmas, both young and old, myself included. Well, I wish I could say everybody, because there was someone who did not.

"I HATE CHRISTMAS!!!" Negaduck yelled.

Yes, Negaduck. He had never been very fond of the holiday season. Bushroot was not very fond of Christmas either, although that is a different story altogether.

Now as I was saying, Negaduck had always hated this time of year.

"I can't stand it year after year...all those people being cheerful, friendly, and nice.

I hate nice!

I've always hated this time of year, all of the sappy do-gooders out there, helping out other less fortunate people.

Makes me sick!

Then families getting together and exchanging gifts and having a peaceful meal. All with smiles on their faces.

Its such a tiring sight to see....every single stinkin' Christmas, year after year!

For once I would like to see all of those people be miserable as I am during this time of year."

A thought then occurred to Negaduck, an evil thought. Not even I can find the right words to describe it with an idea so vile. An evil grin spread across his face, and he rubbed his hands together like any typical villain would do. "I know," he said, "I'll destroy Christmas and prevent it from coming!"

So he took his snow mobile, attached a trailer to it and loaded it up with weapons of mass destruction. Faster than you can name Santa's reindeer, we was off. He raced down the streets of the snow-covered St. Canard late that night.

He tossed bombs and grenades at the buildings he drove by. Blowing holes in them, creating such an awful sight!

He set fire to decorations and christmas trees. Why on earth would anyone would want to commit terrible acts like these!

He tore lights off from rooftops, plowed though snowmen, and even gave a plastic santa the boot.

All on that dark, quiet Christmas eve....

It was around midnight when everyone's favorite masked mallard hero (that's me) drove by. My sidekick and I had a long day, helping to keep those crazy last minute shoppers at bay. They had all gone mad at the malls today, buying gifts and things for the ones they knew.

What amazed me most about people this time of year, was no matter how crazy they would get before Christmas day, in the end they would be like most other families on that following day. Gathered around, celebrating the joy of the season, completely forgetting the chaotic rush of yesterday.

Anyways, as I began to grew weary and began to dream of my nice warm bed. I was suddenly awoken by the sound of a clatter, and I looked around to see what was the matter. Gunshots where fired, followed by the sight of flying plastic reindeer.

I knew something was wrong and that someone was up to no good. So I raced off on my motorcycle, flying though the snow-covered streets, wondering just who it is that I would meet. Much to my surprise, it was none other than Negaduck with the usual look of murder in his eyes.

I confronted the maniac as I drove up along side him, and I then dared to ask. "Negaduck?! What are you doing out here destroying things on Christmas eve?"

Why did I even bother asking such a thing? I figured that this was the answer he would give me.

"I hate Christmas that's why! If you don't shut up i'll give you a black eye!"

"Even though you may not like Christmas, its no reason to ruin it for others. Besides you'll shoot your eye out, but that's if you are not careful with that gun."

That is what I had said, but Negaduck let out a snort and he sneered instead. "Bah humbug!" he shouted as he drove away.

I refused to back down without a fight and I wouldn't let him out of my sight. Our battle raged on though much of the night, as we both stood our ground even into the dawn of light.

By this time he had already caused much damage to the city, like a hurricane that had just hit a coastal city

He let out a menacing laugh the sight, it really is amazing how much destruction one could cause in one night. "Take that all of you losers!" he had said, "Lets see you all wallow in my misery!"

With the city in shambles, it really did look like Negaduck had won. It was quite a gruesome sight, like a war zone. Christmas trees had become charcoal, and ornaments became dust. There was even the poor reindeer. Instead of the reindeer running over Grandma this year, Negaduck ran over the reindeer instead, well, a plastic one actually.

Then came the moment that Negaduck had been waiting for. People began to stir, and emerge from their beds.

They looked outside their windows and saw their beloved town a mess. Yet they did not cry or wept, no, they carried on, even with nothing left. There was the sounds of cheer just like every year. Children laughed and played in the snow and families gathered and ate breakfast. It was truly like all the other Christmases that had gone by in the city of St. Canard that morning.

"How can this be possible?! I thought I destroyed Christmas so this wouldn't be!" the surprised Negaduck had said.

I walked over and gave him a pat on the head. "Why, you don't get it do you Negs?" I had said, "Christmas has that special magic where no matter what happens, people manage to always enjoy themselves, even when times are bad."

He swatted my hand away like a fly, then miserably got back on his snow mobile to drive.

"Where are you going?" I had asked him.

He grumbled as he replied, "Where's the fun is destroying things if nobody even cares about what I do. But just you wait and see, i'll return on New Years eve."

With a whirr and a roar, he raced off until I could see him no more.

I decided to let him go this time, he did learn his lesson afteral. A lesson where even if you have nothing at all, Christmas, and the joys that come with it, will still be there for one and all.

**THE END**


End file.
